The Book of Beginning and of End
by Sapphire09
Summary: The Great Purge: For a life given, another must be taken; Thus was the rule of balance of the Old Religion; Even The High Priestess could not be exempted; For the Prince to live, the Queen must die
1. The Dark Sorcerer

**Author's note: **So, it's been a while since I've written anything, and this is the best I can do for now. Also, it's been a long while since I've studied grammar and rules and everything, so I'm not sure this is a good form of poetry. Even this fic is more like companion for a fic I'm planning (which will be a full story, not like this). I'll still appreciate any input, though

**DISCLAIMER: **I won't be writing fanfiction if I own Merlin

* * *

**THE DARK SORCERER**

* * *

_There once was a ritual, the vilest and darkest of them all  
__For it asked for a sacred sacrifice, a child of seven years age  
__But, not all children is sacred, and this magic asked for a specific child  
__A prince of noble blood, and loved by magic, most of all_

_A Dark Sorcerer found this ritual, and seeks its prize  
__As he read its ways within the Forbidden Says  
_"_I want it," he thought, the reward the ritual would bring  
__He does not feel for the child he would sacrifice_

_The Dark Sorcerer bristled, his thought whirled  
__As he searched for the child, who is impossible to exist  
__Magic does not love, nor does it hate  
__It is simply a tool, used for man's sake_

_Then, a Seer foresaw, the arrival of a great king  
__Who will unite this land, man and sorcerers alike  
__He, who will be the Once and the Future King  
__Will be loved by magic, and humans alike._

_The Dark Sorcerer smiled, his glee uncontained  
_"_Who is this king, this Once and the Future King?"  
__But the future is distant, and the Seer cannot yet see  
_"_He is not yet borne, perhaps in another years"_

_The Dark Sorcerer frowned, but he can wait  
__For the prize will be great, grand in its means  
__It will worth the wait, the magnificence it will bring  
__The Absolute Power, he thought with delight_


	2. The Great Purge

**DISCLAIMER: **I won't be writing fanfiction if I own Merlin

* * *

**THE GREAT PURGE**

* * *

_**Part I - The Priestess, the King and the Queen**_

_In a kingdom far away, there was a princess  
__With the kindest heart and the most beautiful smile  
__By her side, was her most precious friend  
__The High Priestess, they call her then_

_Ygraine, so the princess was named  
__With hair of golden threads and eyes of the sky  
__She caught the sight of the handsome, foreign king  
__Whose hands were warm like summer and eyes as green as spring_

_Within five nights, they fell in love  
__And the Priestess watched their bond formed  
_

"_Oh, Nimueh, you must see  
__What Uther Pendragon had given me!"_

_It was a ring made of purest gold  
__And the Princess' tears had never been more beautiful  
__As the Princess rejoiced, the Priestess smiled  
__For her Princess' happiness, for now and then_

_She sees the love that binds them both  
__Between the King Uther and her Queen Ygraine_

* * *

_**Part II – The Light before Dawn**_

_Happiness filled the kingdom for three seasons long  
__For their just King and their beloved Queen  
__But, some things must come to an end  
__When one questioned for an heir_

_Five seasons long, the King and the Queen tried  
__As another season went, they were still not blessed  
__The Queen was grieving, the King demanding  
__So, to the Priestess they went, for the blessing they need_

"_Please, my friend. Can you help us?"  
__The Queen pleaded with hope in her eyes  
__The Priestess thought hard, hesitating fast  
__For there is a spell, with price too great_

"_Please, my friend. Help us!"  
__The Queen pleaded, twice this time  
__Then the King stepped forward, begging for his wife  
__Decision was made, and the Priestess spoke of the spell_

_She told them the price, but their wish were strong  
_"_I'll give you anything, for an heir of Camelot"_

_A deal was made, so the Priestess spoke  
__The words of Old Religion flowed flawlessly from her mouth  
__Within seven nights, the Queen's health dropped  
__And the Court Physician declared a child within the Queen's womb_

_The kingdom celebrated the prince-to-be  
__As happiness reigned the kingdom once more  
__Although in pain, the Queen smiled  
__For the child in her womb, the hope of Camelot_

* * *

_**Part III – An End, A Beginning**_

_Nine months passed, and the Queen grew ill  
__As the unborn child grew within her still  
__The child grew strong, as the Queen grew weak  
__But the Queen still smiled for her unborn will_

"_You will become a great child  
__My hope, my life, and my utmost love  
__For you, Arthur, my beloved son"_

_The King grew restless for his ill Queen  
_"_Oh, please, let her live" the King prayed  
__But the Queen got weaker as the little prince was delivered  
__And she took her final breath, as the prince took his first_

_Grief filled the heartbroken King  
__As he stared at his unmoving wife  
__He couldn't hear the cries of his newborn son  
__Only the silence his beloved left_

"_Why did this happen?" the King asked with shaken voice  
__To the Priestess that was his wife's friend  
_"_This was the price" she said to him  
_"_For your wish for an heir of Camelot"_

_For a life given, another must be taken  
__Thus was the rule of balance of the Old Religion  
__Even The High Priestess could not be exempted  
__For the Prince to live, the Queen must die_

_Rage and grief filled the woeful King  
__For the magic that had taken his wife from him  
_"_Traitor!" he howled to The High Priestess  
_"_Magic had taken my beloved, so it must be evil"_

"_My Queen's death has opened my eyes  
__For the vileness of Magic, its dark nature  
__So from today onwards, we will begin a hunt  
__For all with magic, death will be their end"_

_And with that, Knights were sent  
__To those with even an inkling of magic  
__From then on, the Purge begun  
__To rid the Magic from within the land_

_For all his grief, the King has yet see  
__His newborn son, crying loudly  
__In a maidservant arms, the child was forgotten  
__For all the King's love, has died with the Queen_

_He never did see, when the servant's eyes turn gold  
__Before a small light played in the newborn's hold  
__The child laughed in his awe and wonder, as the servant's eyes widened in her surprise  
__For the magic that familiar, more than his father  
__For her magic that seeks for the Prince's warm hold_


End file.
